


Записки беса

by bhbyf



Category: The Exorcist (1973), The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8604508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhbyf/pseuds/bhbyf
Summary: Сюрпризы ждут всех





	

1.  
Всем привет!! Меня зовут Виган. И я бес (гы-гы, звучит, как на встрече анонимных алкоголиков, но это лучшее, что я смог придумать). Вчера я сдал экзамен и официально стал бесом вселяющимся. А сегодня уже вселился – никаких каникул, никакой передышки (я даже стипендию последнюю потратить не успел). Пичалька, да и только.

2.  
Сегодня провел первый этап проявления – двигал вещи. Начал с открывания-закрывания штор – списала на сквозняк. Двигал посуду, даже чашку побил – списала на кошку. Уронил шкаф – списала на пьяных соседей. Дура, да и только. 

3\.   
Следующим по плану стало проявление физической силы. Продумал я все гениально: решает она старое кресло чуть-чуть передвинуть во время уборки – бац, а оно уже в другой половине комнаты! В первый момент у нее был шок, а потом шок был у меня: когда она взялась за генеральную уборку и полную перестановку мебели. Чуть не сдох от переутомления.

4\.   
Решил перейти к физиологическим проявлениям – но и тут обломался. Она почти не завтракает – ее, видите ли, тошнит перед работой; почти не обедает – ей, видите ли, некогда; и почти не ужинает – видите ли, бережет фигуру. 

5\.   
Сегодня решил перейти к решительным действиям и проявиться. «Всплыл» над ее сознанием, когда она задремала – утром, в автобусе. Сначала жутко замерз (они что, эти автобусы на ночь в холодильники загоняют???), потом был расплющен набившимся народом. Решил размяться и затеял ссору со стоявшей рядом теткой. С моей стороны это был стопроцентный нокаут. Чё-то нам на адских курсах недорассказали. 

6.  
Был сегодня страшно зол, перешел к радикальным мерам: посрамлению жертвы перед окружающими. Начало было многообещающим: уютный диванчик в клубе, вино, лучшие подруги. Я даже рот не успел толком раскрыть – только намекнул на ее недостатки, как меня смыло сплошным потоком. Столько говна я в своей жизни ни о ком не слышал. Я бы до половины даже не додумался. Повезло же ей с подружками. 

8\.   
Это капец какой-то. Да, я бес. Да, я не-чистый. Но третий день умываться минералкой – неподъемно даже для меня. А у них, видите ли, плановое отключение. Эх, попадутся эти жековцы мне в аду, мало им не покажется.

10\.   
Воду дали – отключили лифт. Пару дней пешком на седьмой этаж – и половина адский пыток кажутся скаутскими испытаниями. 

12\.   
Дура, поешь, я же сдохну!!!

15.  
Оказывается, не я самый страшный в этой песочнице. Сегодня меня – МЕНЯ, которого должно смертельно бояться все живое – погрызло странное четвероногое существо – наполовину пекинес, наполовину чистое зло. Наш Цербер по сравнению с ним – милейший щен. 

18\.   
Дура, а спать??? Я понимаю, что работа срочная-сверхурочная, но у меня уже глюки от такого графика жизни. 

22\.   
Эй, кто-нибудь! Сжальтесь!! Позовите экзорциста!!!! Я так домой хочу…


End file.
